Annie Brackett
Original Timeline Remake Timeline Annie Brackett was a major character in the remakes of Halloween and is the best friend of series protagonist Laurie Strode. She first appears in the remake of Halloween, played by Danielle Harris Biography Annie Brackett was born to Lee Brackett and his wife sometime in the early 90's in Haddonfield, Illinois. She made a friend with a boy named Darren when she was five and was friends with him thoughout elementary school but their friendship faded as she got older. Eventually she became friends with Laurie Strode and Lynda Van Der Klok. On Halloween afternoon in 2007, Annie begged Laurie to babysit Lindsey Wallace so she can have the Wallace house to herself and her boyfriend Paul and after some hesitation, Laurie agress to her plan. After school the three girls are walking home and are discussing the events of school as Laurie then spots someone watching them. Lynda and Annie shout at the man thinking it was just some pervert. He leaves once Annie mentions that her father is the sheriff. As they continued walking, Annie's dad pulls up and offers them a ride back to their homes, although Annie is the only one to accept. Later that night, Annie arrives at the Strode home to pick up Laurie and drops her off at the Doyle home. She then went towards the Wallace home where she only spent a very brief time watching Lindsey as she called Laurie as soon as the Wallaces left the house. At first she had trouble getting Lindsey to agree to go over to Tommy Doyle's house but Lindsey relented and the girls went towards the Doyle house. Unknown to both girls, Michael Myers was watching both of them in the house and as Annie dropped off Lindsey. While at the Doyle house, the girls discuss getting a boyfriend for Laurie until Paul arrives. They go back to the Wallace home where he and Annie quickly move on to have sex as Michael continues to watch them. Both Annie and Paul are both too into each other to notice Michael come up behind Paul who he grabs and stabs in the chest. Annie tries to escape out the front door but she is caught by Michael who closes the door. She manages to kick him off and runs to the kitchen where she grabs a knife and tires to defend herself but she is slapped hard to the ground and dragged back towards front door where Michael beats her and leaves her as she lies on the ground bloody. Later that night Laurie is bringing Lindsey home and finds Annie on the floor, bloodied but alive. She tells Lindsey to go get help, while she calls 911. While Laurie is on the phone, Annie sees Michael and tries to warn Laurie who is still on the phone trying to get help. Michael leaves Annie and tries to get to Laurie who escapes from him. Annie's father along with Dr. Loomis arrive at the Wallace home and find Annie who tries to get her to remain calm as they get help. Halloween (2007) Annie is taken to Haddonfield General Hospital where she had to have surgery which she did manage to heal from, although Michael Myers left lasting scars, both physically and emotionally. Within two years , Annie was able to make a full recovery. However she had scars on her face and she had matured and was no longer the same girl as she once was. In a sense, she became more motherly towards both her father and friend. The same however couldn't be said for Laurie as lost her parents, was also almost killed by Michael and shot him in the face only to discover that they never found his body after they lost it in an accident. Laurie then went to live with Annie and her father. The two girls eventually became close enough to the point where they considered themselves sisters to each other. However Laurie had so much rage build up in her that their friendship was very rocky. Deep down Laurie blamed herself for what happened to Annie and also admitted that seeing the scars on Annie's face sometimes made her want to hurt her in some way for reminding her of what happened two years before. Eventually Laurie made new friends (Mya Rockwell and Harley David) who Annie was very jealous of as she didn't like them and felt they were a bad influence on Laurie. It is unknown if Annie got a job, went to college, had new friends or was dating anyone as she was never shown leaving the house. Lee has also gotten very protective of both girls as on Halloween 2008, he sent a deputy named Andy Neale to watch over Annie. Annie didn't like this and kicked Deputy Neale in the groin. On October 30 2009, Annie and Laurie had another one of their fights when Annie voiced that she didn't like the new Laurie and also hated how Laurie kept acting like she was the only one who went through hardships that Halloween night two years before. On October 31 2009, Lee had called his daughter to look around for Laurie and if she did find her, to stay put so he could talk to her. When she asked what was wrong, he told her that he tell her at a later time. As the day went on, Lee was geting worried about his daughter's safety but at the same time, he didn't want her to leave the house in case Laurie returned. At first he called Darren to visit Annie however his stay was brief as he and Annie didn't have anything in common to talk about and she was clearly annoyed having him over. AFter she got him to leave, Lee then had Deputy Neale go over to their house to once again watch over Annie. As soon as he arrived, an annoyed Annie wouldn't let him in the house and told him to turn off the lights on his squad car. Later in the night, Lee's fears came true as Michael Myers was still alive and seaching for his sister Laurie. He made his way to the Brackett home where he strangled Deputy Neale and broke into the Brackett house to kill Annie. Annie was unaware of what happeend outside and was preparing to take a bath. As she was getting ready, she didn't notice Michael was watching her in the mirror. She then felt someone was in the room with her and saw it was him. Annie tried to escape but she was quickly caught by Michael who smashed her in walls,stabbed her, dropped shelves on her and beaten her and carried her bloody body back towards the bathroom where it soon was covered in Annie's blood and left her battered body bleeding on the floor and left. Moments later, Laurie returned home with her friend Mya from the partying. After eating some cookies and Laurie telling Mya how she felt about Annie, they decided to go upstiars. As soon as Laurie turned on the lights, she saw the destruction that happened and opened the bathroom door and discovered a dying Annie. Laurie had Mya call 911 while she tried to take care of her dying friend. Annie begged Laurie to leave and save herself however Laurie was too upset to just leave her friend. She cradled Annie in her arms until she finally died. Halloween 2 (2009) References Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:1960's births Category:1970's deaths Category:Halloween (1978) characters Category:Halloween 2(1981) characters Category:Female characters